epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/ERB: VG vs H News with Phoenix Wright
I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! From the, well...Ace Attorney series. As you may or may not know, current rollback WonderPikachu12 recently began a series titled Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History, and while it only features five battles so far, two of which were written before the idea of the series even came into play and are noticeably of much poorer quality compared to the more recent battles, he still has many big plans coming up for it. To match with the original season 1 of the well-received Epic Rap Battles of History, he plans to have a set of fifteen battles this first season. So, as you may expect, there will be ten battles coming u- I do think we have heard enough, Your Honor. The defendant clearly shows lack of effort and originality. Not only does he plan to copy the amount in the series he's already copying to begin with, but he takes too long of a time to even begin writing! And he has plans to rely on the help of other users for help in upcoming battles! I don't believe this 'news' blog is needed. How do we even know he's planned out this season at all? Now- now wait a minute! No, Mr. Wright. I do believe the prosecution has made a fine point. Unless you have evidence that Mr. WonderPikachu12 plans to make any effort in making this a season, I do believe the point stands clear enough as it is. Actually... I do. Wh-what is this?! Why, only the next ten battles of Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History. While distorted and edited as to make it harder to identify the battles, as well as having the logo removed from each, it is quite clear that these are, in fact, iTunes covers for ten future battles. One of which, by the way...will include me. Facing Atticus Finch, I presume... Is it that obvious? Thankfully, not all of them are like that. Anyways, we also have a few lines that are hints towards these upcoming battles. They're tentative and prone to change, but they do give some small nods at what the future battles may hold. "The ___ is Back to kick the Buttocks of these fools! You wanna step to me about being heroes when you save a city and they still don't trust you?" "You're a wannabe Batman, uglier than ______, My rhymes slash you in half; call me Hayabusa!" "Too white of a rapper, just like the ______ ______ runs from! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to waiting at the station." So, yeah. I suppose that's it. Thank you for taking the time to read this news article, and have a nice day! (Not that I'm sure you'd even want to read the battles in the first place, as they aren't even that good...except for mine. Mine will be good.) ---- So, uhh...hope that wasn't as awkward for you to read as it was for me to wright. Category:Blog posts